British Army
The army of the United Kingdom. Background ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' In'' Medal of Honor: Frontline,'' ''they appear in the level 'Arnhem Knights' in ''Frontline and are paratroopers taking part in Operation Market Garden in Holland, led by Master Sergeant Kelso. They also provided fire for Jimmy Patterson so he could reach the customs house where he needed to reach Jigs, his contact. Notable members *Master Sergeant Kelso ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead'' In Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead, the British 6th Airborne Division appears in the first mission, accompanying Sgt. Jack Barnes. Notable members * The Captain * Private Wilson * Private Galloway ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough'' In Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough, British soldiers appeared in all missions. In some missions the player will be tasked on rescuing British soldiers or fighting alongside them. Notable members * Terry Lyndon * Nigel Morrison ''Medal of Honor: European Assault In [[Medal of Honor: European Assault|''European Assault]], British Commandos landed at St. Nazaire for Operation Chariot with the goals of domage the Joubert port and various objectives. Later they launched a raid on the rest of St. Nazaire raid and helped Holt destroy a fuel tank along with many squads of German Infantry. The commando of HMS Campbeltown was commanded by the lieutenant John Roderick, Lonnigan and Reilly. The raid proved victorious but soon several commandos were stranded in the city and failed to leave as planned with others. The commando fighting in St. Nazaire and escape to the countryside. In North Africa, a patrol led by Holt and Jamison attacked a German base. Holt delivered three commando (sergeant Rissik, Abbott and corporal Platt) capture. Dozen other commandos accompanied Holt on his mission to destroy a V-2 rocket. Notable British soldiers *Captain Beck *Lieutenant John Roderick *Lieutenant Lonnigan *Lieutenant Upton *Reilly *Sergeant O'Neal *Sergeant Abbott *Sergeant Rissik *Sergeant Burton *Corporal Platt *Corporal Dawkins *Guardsman/corporal Jamison *Guardsman Parish *Guardsman Barrington *Guardsman Edmunds *Guardsman Bristol *Guardsman Quinn *Guardsman Perkins *Guardsman Carr *Guardsman Baker *Guardsman Edwards *Guardsman Grimes *Guardsman Lark *Private Terry *Richard *Rollins *Winters *Morgan *Wells *Harrison (commando) *Benson *Winslow *Bishop Uniform British Commando.jpg|Commando Uniform desert Uniform.JPG desert rats.JPG Images Group medal-of-honor-european-assault-imagen-i95125-i.jpg|Four commando in St. Nazaire medal-of-honor-european-assault-20050505033132343_640w.jpg medal-of-honor-european-assault-20050527012257787_640w.jpg ME0000587570_2.jpg|John Roderick on board the HMS Campbeltown ME0000587627_2.jpg HMS Ca.JPG|Many commandos before the raid. DSC03347 (Small).JPG|Reilly and Lonnigan in the cabin of the ship. DSC03348 (Small).JPG Commando St nazaire.JPG Commando.JPG|Reilly during the raid. Campbeltownn.JPG Cannon commando.JPG|Two gunner of the HMS Campbeltown Fire.JPG ME0000587629_2.jpg|The commandos under the german fire. Roderock campb.JPG|Roderick before the crash of the Campbeltown moeap2015_m.jpg|William Holt and Upton in the North Africa Members 264px-Commander_(Small) (Small).jpg|Captain Beck 264px-Commander (Small).jpg|Lieutenant John Roderick Reilly HMs.JPG|Lieutenant Lonnigan Lt Upton.JPG|Lieutenant Upton Reillyy.jpg|Reilly Sgt O'neal.jpg|Sergeant O'Neal Jamison.jpg|Corporal Jamison Trivia *The only British weapons that are player-usable are the Gammon grenades in Medal of Honor: Airborne, ''the Welrod in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun, the Sten, the DeLisle Carbine, the Short-magzine Lee-Enfield, the Vickers-Berthier and the PIAT '' Category:Factions Category:British Royal Armed Forces Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault characters Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault characters